kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-71.224.154.39-20150904133658
This is a story from long ago about three brothers who are very close. Stika, the oldest, is the leader. Denahi, the middle brother, is learning to grow up like Stika. But he still teases the youngest, Kenai---who likes to goof around. When the brothers go fishing, Kenai pulls pranks like chasing caribou and riding on woolly mammoths! One special day, the brothers go to Kenai’s coming-of-age ceremony. There, the Great Spirits give a special gift to Kenai. Tanana, the wise woman of the village, puts a totem around Kenai’s neck. It’s a rock in the shape of a bear. ‘’Your totem is love!’’ says Tanana. She explains that the bear is a symbol for brotherhood, the love that connects all living things. Kenai is disappointed. He had hoped his totem would be bravery, or strength. And besides, he hates bears. Denahi teases Kenai about his love totem. But Stika tells Kenai that he had to learn to like his own totem, the eagle of guidance. The brothers go to check on the fish they caught earlier, only to discover that a bear has taken them. Kenai runs into the woods to find the basket of fish, but he finds the bear instead! When Stika and Denahi come to help, they back the bear onto a glacier. The bear charges after them. Thinking quickly, Stika sticks his spear into the glacier, causing it to crack. The bear and Stika fall into the icy water. The bear surfaces, but Stika does not. ‘’I’m going after the bear!’’ shouts Kenai. Tossing his totem aside, he follows the bear up a cliff and sticks out his spear. The bear runs into the spear, then drops to the ground. The lights of the Great Spirits come down from the mountain. They swirl around Kenai, and he turns into a bear! Denahi sees a bear by Kenai’s clothes. He thinks this bear killed both his brothers, not realizing that the bear is really Kenai. Lightning strikes, and Kenai tumbles into a river. When he washes ashore, he sees Tanana. ‘’If you want to change back,’’ she says, ‘’you must visit Stika’s spirit at the mountain where the lights touch the earth.’’ Kenai wants to change back into a human. But he does not know where the mountain is. He cannot ask Tanana, because now that he is a bear, he can only communicate with other animals. Kenai goes back into the forest, where he finds two moose named Rutt and Tuke. ‘’How’s it going, bear?’’ asks Tuke. ‘’I’m not a bear. I hate bears,’’ says Kenai. ‘’Well, gee, then you’re one big beaver,’’ says Rutt. Walking away from the moose, Kenai gets his leg caught in a rope trap! Then Koda, a bear cub, appears. Kenai says he does not want help from a silly bear, but Koda helps him anyway. Koda is on his way to the Salmon Run to meet his mother, and he asks Kenai to come along. Kenai refuses. ‘’Come on!’’ says Koda. ‘’There’s a ton of fish and every night we watch the lights touch the mountain.’’ When Kenai discovers that the special mountain is located near the Salmon Run, he decides to go along with Koda on his journey. First, the two bears have to get away from Denahi, who has been following them. Then Kenai and Koda set off on their long trek, over mountains and through forests, in sun and in rain. One day Rutt and Tuke cross their path. They say that a hunter is close behind---it’s Denahi! But Kenai insists that they lost the hunter a while back. ‘’So you don’t think he’ll follow those?’’ asks Rutt, pointing to some muddy bear tracks. ‘’I’ve got an idea,’’ says Kenai. To travel without leaving tracks, they can ride on woolly mammoths! Rutt and Tuke join them, and some other animals come along for the ride. Kenai starts to have a good time with Koda. The mammoths ride is fun, but before long Kenai realizes they are lost. So the two bears climb off the mammoths, and get into an argument about who is to blame. ‘’I’ll just go on my own,’’ says Koda, and walks away. ‘’Fine,’’ says Kenai. But he chases after Koda anyway, because he does not want the little bear all alone. Then the two bears find a cave wall painted with human handprints and pictures of animals. When Kenai sees the handprints he is filled with sadness, because he misses his brothers so much. Another wall painting shows a hunter armed with a spear, fighting with a huge grizzly bear. ‘’That monster is really scary,’’ says Koda. Kenai thinks Koda is talking about the bear, but he is really talking about the hunter! Kenai and Koda come upon the dangerous Valley of Fire. It is full of geysers, hot mud pits, and lava explosions. Carefully the two bears make their way across, leaving behind Denahi, who is still hot on their trail. At last, they reach the Salmon Run. ‘’We made it! We’re here!’’ shouts Koda. Everywhere, bears are talking, laughing, swimming, playing, and catching fish. Koda joins in the fun, and before long, Kenai does too. Later, the bears tell stories. When it is Kenai’s turn, he says that he has been on a long journey---with a pest! ‘’But what do you expect from a little brother?’’ he says, ruffling Koda’s fur. Next, Koda talks about how a hunter attacked her mother on a glacier, causing her to become lost. Kenai recognizes this tale. It is the story of the day he lost his brother Stika, but it is also the story of a mother bear defending her cub. ‘’I did something very wrong, Koda,’’ Kenai says. He tries to apologize for what he did to Koda’s mother. But Koda is sad and runs away. Kenai needs Stika’s guidance, so he climbs the mountain of lights to look for him. Nearby, Denahi is confused and alone. Then an eagle appears, and Denahi follows it to the top of the mountain. There, Denahi sees the bear---who is really Kenai---and lunges at him. Then Koda runs into Denahi. Denahi goes after Koda, and Kenai tries to stop him. Suddenly, Kenai turns back into a human. The eagle lands and turns into Stika. Now the brothers are together again. Stika opens his hand. In it is Kenai’s totem. Kenai looks at the bear figure, a symbol of brotherly love, and finally understands its meaning. At first, Koda is afraid of the human Kenai. But then he recognizes something in his eyes, and gives Kenai a big cuddle. In that moment, Kenai decides that he wants to be a bear again. ‘’Koda needs me,’’ Kenai explains to Stika and Denahi. ‘’No matter what you look like, you’ll always be my little brother,’’ Denahi says. And so Kenai turns back into a bear. Stika changes into an eagle and goes into the lights with the other spirits, including the spirit of Koda’s mother, who has come down to make sure Koda will be taken care of. Koda knows now that everything will be okay. Koda climbs up on Kenai’s back, and the two bears and Denahi, all brothers now, go down the mountain and live happily, and peacefully, ever after.